According to traffic accident records of the National Police Agency, fatalities of pedestrian accidents occupy more than 40% of the total traffic accident fatalities. The most common cause of pedestrian accidents is pedestrian jaywalking. In particular, a pedestrian accident often occurs when vehicles 10 illegally park or stop in line with each other along a road as illustrated in FIG. 1, or when a traveling vehicle 30 collides with a pedestrian 20 while the pedestrian 20 is hidden or blocked by the vehicles 10 parked or stopped illegally and then suddenly stepping out in front of the vehicles 10 as illustrated in FIG. 2.
In this regard, conventionally, techniques have been developed to prevent a pedestrian accident by sensing a suddenly appearing pedestrian using a technology of sensing a pedestrian. However, the conventional technology of sensing a pedestrian merely recognizes the suddenly appearing pedestrian, but is not capable of sensing the movement of the pedestrian in advance and predicting and preventing the collision between the pedestrian and a traveling vehicle in advance.